


Rock Star

by a_windsor



Series: Thing!verse [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_windsor/pseuds/a_windsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is Arizona’s rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

 

 

“Dr. Robbins. Dr. Robbins, I’ve been paging you for half an hour.”

“I’m a little busy, Karev. Handle it yourself.”

“Dr. Rob...”

“Karev,” Addison admonishes from the other side of Callie.

“Look, I’m sorry. I would _not_ be here if it wasn’t important.”

Arizona sighs and presses a kiss to Callie’s temple. “Please don’t hold any brick throwing against me.”

“Okay, but please don’t go to jail. Today is important.”

“Promise.” Arizona moves to confer with Alex in the doorway to the hospital room. “Okay, Karev, what’s _so important_ that you can’t handle it. And if it’s not big enough to pull me away from _my son’s birth_ , walk away now and I’ll let you live.

Alex winces apologetically and holds up some films.

“I checked with the nurses; with the rate of contractions and centimeters dialated, you have at least two hours. And with those two hours, I need you to save Tommy Nguyen’s life. So his parents get to go home with _their_ son.”

Arizona looks balefully at Callie, obviously torn.

“Go. Save the tiny human.”

“I want to be here for you and for our tiny human.”

“Arizona, go. We’ll wait. Your cheerleading was getting a little annoying anyway, Perky,” she adds on playfully, adoring smile in place. “Nothing feels ‘super’ or ‘awesome’ when you’re getting torn apart from the inside.”

Arizona nods once, slipping into surgeon mode.

“Karev, get me an intern, a fast one. Post them here. I want to know the second anything changes. I am not going to miss the birth of my son. Calliope, feel free to yell or throw things at, or in any other way abuse, the intern.”

“Aw, thanks, babe.”

“Go,” Arizona shoos Alex. “Prep the patient. I’ll meet you in his room.”  
Alex nods and takes off at a run.

“Fastest surgery ever,” she promises Callie with a quick, warm kiss. She drops a hand to Callie’s tummy. “Hey, you. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

“Love you.”

Dimples and all, she smiles, “I love you, Calliope,” and sprints out the door.

Despite being abandoned mid-labor, Callie has the biggest, dopiest grin on her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Addison asks curiously.

“She said ‘my son’.”

“Well, I should hope so. Who else’s is it?”

“No, no. She’s never said that. It’s always _the_ baby or _our_ baby or _our_ son. Ours. She always put a little distance.”

“Oh, Cal. I thought you guys...”

“No, it’s okay. We talked. She wanted this; _we_ were ready. I just don’t think _she_ was ready until right now.”

“I think that only makes sense to pregnancy brain.”

“No, listen. Before, he was something to make me happy, and ‘cause he’s in here...” She gestures to her expanded stomach. “It was easy to keep us together, as the idea of the family we hoped for. Now he’s real. He’s a real person. _Her_ person.”

Addison beams and teases: “Wow. You really are on the good meds.”

Callie grins and says softly to herself, “ _Her_ son.” Then louder. “Now, where’s my intern to abuse?”

***

“Cuttin’ it a little close there, Robbins,” Bailey grins as Arizona skids around the corner.

“Oh, I know, I know, I know,” Arizona says, regaining her equilibrium. “I suck at this.”

Bailey softens, walking with Arizona so that she won’t have to stop.

“Now stop that. You weren’t off gallivanting or smoking cigars, you were saving a child’s _life_. And when your boy is a man and learns how his mom spent the last few hours before he was born, he is gonna be _proud_.”

“Not if his other mom kills me first,” Arizona says with a nervous smile as they board the elevator.

Bailey laughs. “Not gonna kill you. You’ll be there for the hard part.” Bailey’s grin gets a little wicked. “Now your hands, though. Don’t let her break your hands.” The doors slide open and Arizona sprints out. “The tiny humans need your hands, Robbins!”

Arizona spins around with one of her beautiful, genuine smiles. “Thanks, Miranda. And if the maker of _my_ tiny human needs to break my hands, she can have them.”

“And that’s why you’re gonna be a damn fine mama.”

***

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

“You’re good. You’re fine. You’re - Oh my god, I hate you!”

“She means she loves you,” Addison translates as Arizona (with only the most minor flinch) takes Callie’s hand and kisses her cheek. “You’re just in time.”

“How’s the tiny human?” normal Callie returns and asks.

“Tommy’s good. He’ll be great. How are you?”

“Rethinking adoption.”

“Little late for that.”

“Arizona...” Callie growls.

“Calliope,” Arizona shrugs brightly, eyes full of love.

“Okay. Time to push. Let’s get this party started,” Addison says soothingly. “Cal, you’re doing great.”

***

Mark Sloan paces the OB waiting room like a 1950s TV dad, banished from the birthing room. And yes, he has no right to be in said room, nor does he really want to be, but he is still nervous as hell.

Derek stops by with coffee and a warm smile.

“How’s it going, Ricky Ricardo?”

“Sucks not knowing.”

“Robbins make it out of surgery?”

Mark nods.

“Callie is a more understanding woman than most.”

“She’s a sucker for the tiny humans, too. Speaking of, how’s my niece?”

“Ally’s good. Ally’s great. Terrorizing the daycare. You know, we’re thinking of starting the process to adopt again, soon.”

“Another girl?”

“Probably.”

“Man, Baby Boy Robbins-Torres is gonna be living it up, right between two Shepherd girls.”

“Hey, Uncle Mark, you’re gonna have to help keep him in line,” Derek smiles.

“Still no word?” Teddy questions, joining them.

“None. Mark’s worn a ditch in the floor, though.”

“Still no baby?” Cristina asks, trying to look like she’s just passing through.

“No baby.”

“Heard Roller-girl almost missed it,” Cristina pauses to grin.

“She made it,” Mark assures. “She wouldn’t miss it.”

All but Mark are now slumped in waiting room chairs. Lexie joins them, sitting next to her brother-in-law.

“It’s weird that he’s this worked up, right?”

“Only a little,” Derek chuckles. “I think he might be displacing some of his residual Sloan Sloan issues. Plus, Callie’s his best friend. Other best  
friend. He’s just worried.”

“We’re seriously gonna do this? Congregate in the OB waiting room to pester them?” Meredith demands, arriving with two-year-old Alyssa on her hip. “Seriously? They don’t want to see all of you.”

“Daddy!”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Derek greets, rising to join them. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, pass our congratulations on to Callie and Arizona.”

“I’ll walk out with you,” Cristina speaks up.

“Aunt Crissy!” Ally exclaims happily.

Everyone bids their goodnights.

Lexie sighs. “Can you just sit down?”

“Nope.”

“What are you all doing hangin’ around here?” Bailey questions. “Go home.”

“Waiting on a baby, Dr. Bailey. My best friend. Her best friend.” Mark points to Teddy. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Lexie looks to Bailey for support.

“Dr. Grey, I could use a consult.” A relieved Lexie pops up to follow her. Bailey turns back to Sloan and Altman. “And I expect a page when that baby gets here.”

Teddy and Mark are left alone then.

“Just us, huh?”

Teddy smiles softly. “I’m surprised there are no grandparents here yet.”

“They’re en route. Bad storm in the Midwest is keeping them east of the Rockies.”

“Mr. Torres doesn’t have a switch that takes care of that?”

“Not yet.”

The double doors part to reveal one exhausted Addison Montgomery, and Teddy joins Mark on her feet. Addy is grinning widely.

“So?” Mark demands.

“Asa Daniel Robbins-Torres. 8 lbs, 4 oz, with a healthy set of screaming lungs. Everything’s perfect.”

Mark lets out a relieved laugh.

“Damn, Callie had a baby.”

“Callie had a baby,” Addy confirms.

 

 

***

 

 

“... Okay, so, I know your Uncle Mark is going to be a strong male influence. I’ve accepted that. I’m okay with it. Happy, even. But, let’s make sure to take everything he says about women with a grain of salt, okay? It took him a long time and a lot of mistakes to find Aunt Lexie.”

Callie wakes to Arizona having a lilting heart-to-heart with their hours-old newborn.

“And your abuelito, he acts very tough, but he’s a total pushover, only grandchild. Same with your grandpa.”

Callie peeks her eyes open slowly.

Asa’s head is cradled in both of Arizona’s hands, which are propped up on the bed. She leans over to talk to him conspiratorially, escaped tendrils falling in her face, dimples on mega-watt display, nose barely brushing his.

“And your grandmothers! Oh my goodness. So spoiled. You’re the luckiest little boy in the whole world, Asa. Mostly because of your madre. Like that? It’s Spanish. I’ve been practicando. Because I told your madre that you should grow up speaking both, and I want to be sure that you two aren’t conspiring behind my back.” Arizona closes her eyes and brushes her nose to Asa’s in a perfect little “Eskimo” kiss. “I’m so glad she changed my mind. Where on earth would we be without you?”

Callie feigns a little more sleep, watching them through her lashes, remembering the first time she saw the vision of the two together, her entire body screaming in time with his angry first wails. Addison had quickly settled him into Arizona’s arms. She’d gasped, overcome, and immediately held him close, more like a mother than a pediatric surgeon. Then she’d placed him on Callie’s chest, performing a basic Apgar test with reverence, learning his every detail.  
 _  
“Never fallen so hard for a man in my entire life,”_ she’d grinned.

“Do you think we should tell Mami that we know she’s awake?” Arizona stage-whispers into the boy’s ear, looking up to meet Callie’s eyes. “Faker,” she accuses lovingly. “Oh, hey, wait, why are you crying?”

She shifts Asa in her arms like an expert, reaching to cup Callie’s cheek with one hand.

“Happy tears,” Callie promises. “He likes you.”

Arizona laughs. “He’s six hours old. He likes warm arms and the sound of someone’s voice.”

“ _Your_ arms. _Your_ voice.”

“Yeah, well, he better.”

Callie grins, and Arizona wipes her tears away, pressing her lips to hers.

“Okay, don’t be a baby hog. Pass him over.” Callie sighs happily as Arizona sets Asa in her arms. “God, he’s so perfect.”

“He is.” Arizona kisses her temple. “You’re such a rock star. Thank you so much.”

“Yes, I am a rock star.”

“And so modest, too. How ever did I get so lucky, Asa?”

The newborn blinks up at her.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Callie says, more seriously.

“You did do part of it without me,” Arizona replies, a little dejected.

“Hey, no. That was two hours. And you saved a kid’s life. I don’t even remember those two hours. I probably just cursed you and threw ice chips at the intern. I don’t even remember which intern it was.”

“Shahin, I think. She ran track in undergrad. She looked very relieved when I came in.”

“Yeah. Please ask Alex to give her a couple good procedures as a thank you.”

“Will do,” Arizona grins.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Mark being godfather?” Callie has to ask, even though it had been Arizona’s idea in the first place. “He could just have two godmamas, Addison and Teddy.”

“Nope, I want Mark and Addy. Teddy can be the next one’s godmom. She’ll understand.”

“The next one, huh?”

“Oh yeah. I’m not raising an only child. They’re weird! And you don’t wanna be weird, right, Asa?”

“We’ll discuss it when my stitches are out,” Callie grins at her.

Arizona beams and kisses her again. “My rock star. I love you. And I love you, too, Asa.”

Asa yawns.

“Oh, see, that means he loves me.”

“You speak baby?”

“Peds, duh.”

“Well, that’s certainly gonna come in handy.”

“I know, right?”

“I do love you, moron,” Callie laughs.

“Good. Now, ten more minutes, then it’s my turn with my son.”

“Hey, you just had him.”

“Tough luck. You’ve turned me into a baby addict.”

“You’re in peds. Go cuddle one of your patients.”

“Oh. So not the same.”

 

el fin

 

 

Author's Note: Any similarities to other baby fic is completely unintentional. I don't know why each Baby Robbins-Torres is getting their own "welcome to the world" story, but they are, so be on the look out. Also, Derek's Ricky Ricardo reference was about the stereotypical pacing Mark was doing, _not_ any sort of reference to Asa's paternity. Mark is just the _god_ father. (I love Mark, but ew.)   


**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to other baby fic is completely unintentional. I don't know why each Baby Robbins-Torres is getting their own "welcome to the world" story, but they are, so be on the look out. Also, Derek's Ricky Ricardo reference was about the stereotypical pacing Mark was doing, _not_ any sort of reference to Asa's paternity. Mark is just the _god_ father. (I love Mark, but ew.) 


End file.
